Te fuiste de mi lado
by hirano23
Summary: un joven llora la despedida de su compañero ¿que sucedera con el?  pesimo summary mejor lean


Te fuiste de mi lado.

Aquí estoy sentado en el frio pasto observando las estrellas intentando que las lagrimas no salgan de mis ojos, me encuentro solo desde que tu ya no estás aquí, me has dejado solo, solo en este triste y vacio mundo lleno de personas que dicen estar cuerdas cuando en la realidad están más locas que las mismísimas cabras. Solo, enfurecido, triste con miles de sentimientos encontrados…

¿Por qué me has abandonado? ¿Por qué te fuiste lejos de mí? ¿Por qué tuviste que marcharte? ¿Por qué te despediste de mí con un beso? ¿Por qué me dejaste confundido con todos estos sentimientos en mi pecho? ¿Por qué no pudiste quedarte a mi lado? ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?

El día que te conocí no llegue a pensar que te volverías parte de mí, no imagine que entre nuestras absurdas peleas terminarías sintiendo algo por mí, algo que nunca pensé que fuera amor, mi vida se sentía completa al sentirte a mi lado aunque no lo quisiera admitir, al igual que tu yo también poseo mi orgullo, orgullo que al irte conociendo fue decayendo hasta quedar enterrado miles de metros de profundidad bajo tierra, orgullo que no quería que regresase a mí.

Nos volvimos bueno amigos, explorábamos lo paranormal y también la tecnología, congeniamos en tantos aspectos, ambos éramos un par de rechazados por nuestras sociedades, chicos raros ante los ojos de los demás, los dos teníamos una gran inteligencia, gozábamos de largas sesiones de observar la infinidad del espacio con los telescopios y de igual manera ambos creíamos en los aliens ja que ironía.

Al recordar todos los momentos que pasamos juntos no pude contener mas las lágrimas, aunque observara el cielo sabía que no te miraría ahí, tú ya no estabas ahí ni tampoco aquí ya no te vería nunca más, te alejaste para nunca volver a mi lado, dejándome atrás con las penas que en estos momentos me embargan.

Desde hace mas de 2 meses que te fuiste, hace mas de 2 meses que ya no deseo vivir, sin ti mi vida perdió sentido ya no puedo pelear con nadie ni tampoco ver las estrellas con nadie, he dejado de tener cuidado personal, no como, no duermo, no vivo, no me importa nada en esta vida desde que te alejaste de mi, daría todo lo que poseo por poder estar a tu lado, por poder estrecharte en mis brazos para no dejarte ir nunca más, mas lagrimas caen por mi rostro, golpeo con furia el pasto de mi alrededor un relámpago surca el cielo; el firmamento me ha amenazado con dejar caer su tristeza junto con la mía, eso sería sencillamente genial así las lagrimas de rabia y tristeza que fluyen de mis orbes serian confundidas con las lagrimas del cielo nublado que acompaña mi dolor.

Un nuevo relámpago cruza el firmamento, un grito de dolor de mi parte es silenciado por el estruendo del relámpago, nadie escucha mi dolor, nadie se molesta en preguntar que me sucede, nadie se preocupa por mí a nadie le importo como te importaba a ti, aunque ya no estés a mi lado y aunque nunca regreses yo hare todo lo posible por ir a donde tu estas, aunque me cueste la vida misma yo iré hacia ti, espera por mí que pronto estaremos juntos una vez más, no descansare hasta que puedas saber que correspondo sinceramente a tus sentimientos, que todo cuanto hiciste por mí no fue en vano, que te valoro y te aprecio por haberme demostrado que alguien podía sentir afecto por mí, que no solo soy un estorbo en este mundo ni en los otros.

Sin darme cuenta me quede dormido bajo la lluvia, abrí lentamente mis ojos, ahí estabas tú parado frente a mí con el seño fruncido, parecía un sueño, no me encontraba en el lugar donde había estado horas atrás, eso no me importo en lo absoluto me lance con desesperación a tus brazos, como lo había dicho te estreche en mis brazos para no dejarte ir nunca más, me recibiste con gusto y acariciaste mi cabeza.

-eres un idiota.

Sus palabras no me molestaron en lo mas mínimo que me insultara todo lo que quisiera aun así no lo dejaría ir, me separo lentamente de su pecho y pude observar sus bellos ojos, esos ojos que tanto me gustaban.

-eres un verdadero idiota. ¿Por qué te dejaste morir? Aun no era tu tiempo, tenias mucho que hacer, aun no cumplías con lo que me prometiste antes de mi partida.

-se que te lo prometí, pero sin ti ya no tenía sentido vivir, me dejaste sin que yo pudiera objetar.

-son cosas que suelen suceder, nadie puede elegir en qué momento morir, pero tu si podías vivir por más tiempo y aun así decidiste morir.

-preferiría haberte dado todos los años que me quedaban de vida porque tú te hubieses quedado a mi lado.

-y entonces tu morirías y yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu acabas de hacer, morir por ti, somos un verdadero par de idiotas.

-lo sé, pero lo que hice valió la pena, porque pude reunirme una vez más contigo, si yo hubiera cumplido mi promesa y hubiera conquistado tu planeta no estaría feliz, no valdría la pena si no estás a mi lado, te amo Dib.

-y yo te amo a ti Zim, me hubiera gustado ser el emperador de la tierra jeje.

-quizá en una vida nueva lo podremos lograr a ser, mientras tanto disfrutemos de nuestro reencuentro.

Nos besamos con dulzura y pasión, a partir de ahora nada ni nadie nos podrá separar pues en la eternidad de la muerte estaremos juntos y felices.

En la tierra Gir encontró mi cuerpo terrestre, tirado en el cementerio en el mismo lugar donde horas atrás había estado llorando justo al frente de la lapida donde había sido enterrado Dib después de morir por el tumor que se alojo en su cerebro, yo había sido completamente quemado por la lluvia del día anterior, el cansancio y la tristeza evitaron que sintiera el dolor al quemarme, mi fiel compañero lloraba incontrolablemente gritando que regresara con él, me duele verle así pero sé que estará bien, yo no puedo regresar ya ahora soy un cuerpo espectral que piensa vivir feliz junto al humano que ame y que amare por la eternidad.

**Ya sé que esta algo depresivo, pero es que una chica me dijo que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, la verdad no me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes, pero al publico lo que pida espero sea de su agrado y si no pues ya me jodi jejé n.n**

**Nos leemos en la próxima.**

**Hirano23.**


End file.
